


Синоним неприятностей

by Lena013



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Dark, Disability, Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Не факт, что он смог хотя бы быть антигероем.





	Синоним неприятностей

Как-то исторически сложилось, что калеки становятся не героями, а злодеями. Может по злой иронии старушки вселенной, а может из личных мотивов, но Фредди никогда не говорит об этом Билли, обещая себе, что чужая сила не вскружит ему голову. У Фредди всегда всё было плохо с обещаниями и порядочностью — не его это. Не для него быть хорошим оптимистичным человеком, который радуется всему, что ему даёт мир. У Фредди мир всё забирает: родителей, здоровье, шанс на нормальную жизнь.

Фредди ненавидел свой костыль, жалость, таблетки обезболивающего и притворно-сладкую тактичность взрослых — он не рассыплется, если вы скажете что-то о его хромоте. Фредди привыкает очень быстро и идёт от обратного, ища в инвалидности и того самого мнимого сочувствия плюсы: лживого мальчика утешают, даря свою любовь, а он умеет лишь _брать._  Фредди думает, что у него есть все шансы стать злодеем и потому он берёт свои желания под контроль, зная, что загнившую совесть он вряд ли отыщет.

Фредди сбегал всего трижды и каждый раз это отдельное приключение, заканчивающееся больницей. Однажды он спрыгнул с третьего этажа детдома. Ну как спрыгнул… прокатился по крыше и чуть не свернул себе шею, если бы костыль не зацепился за край. У Фредди обширная и толстая медкарта, а врачи и медсестры знают его по имени после первого месяца пребывания на новом месте. И Фредди не продаёт свои лекарства наркоманам, имея с этого приличный для малолетки доход, нет, как вы вообще могли о подобном подумать? Фредди прижимают к стенам и выбивают костыль из рук так часто, что он успевает раза два пошутить, прежде чем получит кулаком в поддых. Почему? Просто так, а может за неправильный взгляд в сторону «крутых парней», кто их разберёт.

Ему четырнадцать лет и он ведёт образ жизни гиперактивного подростка, который не умеет строить отношения со сверстниками и излишне показушничает. Фредди — неудачник, которого шпыняют за физическую слабость и чересчур колкий язык. Он любит шутить о своей скорой кончине и всегда смеётся, когда люди верят ему. _Чёрта с два он умрёт._

Фредди Фриман синоним неприятностей, которые слетаются на него, как мухи на гниющий труп. Чёрный юмор, энциклопедические знания о супергероях, великолепные оценки по всем школьным предметам и кол в поведении. Он усмехается чаще, чем стоило, и дерзит больше, чем следовало.

Он много рассуждает о суперспособностях, читает на досуге книги по психологии и закупается комиксами, благо никто не задаёт вопросы о его карманных деньгах. А копы не заподозрят калеку в продаже анальгетиков, плевать, что вид у него жуликоватый. И почему все ему это говорят? Ему четырнадцать и он не в состоянии нормально передвигаться — с какого лешего он жулик? Люди не перестают его разочаровывать в наличии у них благоразумия.

Фредди знакомится с новым «братом» и говорит не сбегать через окно, плюс, что он умирает, у них игра престолов, а не дом — Билли верит и Фредди безнадежно выдыхает. И как этот парень выживал на улицах с такой наивностью? Он думает, что за ним стоит присмотреть и не слишком огорчаться, если тот сбежит средь бела дня. В итоге получается совершенно наоборот и это Билли спасает его от задир. По крайне мере, врезал он им его костылем не слабо, а Фредди, кажется, впервые почувствовал к незнакомцу благодарность.

Когда у Билли-Шазама обнаруживаются суперспособности, то какая-то часть Фредди думают, что по всем законам жанра, он должен будет перейти на сторону зла, основать свою мрачную империю и собрать армию. Фредди думает об этом слишком серьёзно и даже радуется, что подобные силы не у него. Не факт, что он смог хотя бы быть антигероем.


End file.
